


Terzanelle From Eden

by EA_Lakambini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EA_Lakambini/pseuds/EA_Lakambini
Summary: From Eden they met, they touched, and they loved.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Terzanelle From Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raechem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raechem/gifts).



> A little poem I wrote as a birthday gift for the lovely Raechem, who is a constant source of encouragement and patience when I'm battling the voices in my head.

On a wall, steps and worlds apart,

Raised wings against the fall of rain:

From Eden they met, they touched, and they loved.

Light from Heaven and flames from Hell,

On Earth they collide and create anew;

Raised wings against the fall of rain.

Though they came by different roads,

Together now they walk their own way.

On Earth they collide and create anew.

In words and in smiles and in glasses of wine,

Angel and demon, but strangers nevermore.

Together now they walk their own way.

The end of the world came to end them,

But the choice they made was to stay

Angel and demon, but strangers nevermore.

It could have ended before it began

On a wall, steps and worlds apart,

But the choice they made was to stay.

From Eden they met, they touched, and they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
